Spring Fully Blooms
by Aznyx
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Spring is in full bloom and not only that, so is love. What happens to Draco and Hermione when they get trapped in this twisted season? ratereview )


Author's Note: Spring is here. Whoopee. So I thought I write a short little Draco/Hermione springtime story. It's a one-shot. So it's only this chapter and nothing more. It's completely AU and the characters may be a bit OOC because I wanted them to fit perfectly into this story. Nevertheless, Draco is still Draco. ^.^  
  
P.S Please rate/review.... I would GREATLY appreciate it. =)  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
* * *  
  
Not only is spring in coming into a full, cherish bloom, but love is also blossoming in the cool, crispy air. The students of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were fully enjoying and savoring their first breakfast of the new spring season. The old coot, hence the Headmaster Dumbledore's nickname 'creatively' given by none other than the Slytherin students had bewitched the ceiling so the birds call fly through and sing their merrily little songs to the oh-so delightful students and staff.  
  
The birds have finally chuck their head out from the frigid winter season and chirped constantly, singing the spring songs that did nothing more than annoy a certain, platinum-hair Head-Boy that proudly bare the name Draco Malfoy.  
  
Whereas, his one and only adversary, only one to surpass his brilliant mind and perhaps, still the only one to ever aggravate him at such a degree and is currently enjoying the blasted birds' nonsense chirping (or so in Draco Malfoy's opinion), was Hermione Granger. The bushy-haired Head-Girl hummed happily along with the birds while Draco had to suffer greatly because he had to suppress his urge to grab his breakfast muffins and throw them at the birds.  
  
The bored grays eyes belonging to the pompous Draco Malfoy scanned the Great Hall, a spacious dining room filled with chatting students, hungry staff, and the birds, too, mind you.  
  
Indeed, things would have been much different if the one that-should-not-be- named or to put it simply, Voldemort have not been killed by the-boy-who- lived, Harry Potter during his 6th year during the Great War that fully diminished any abhorrence between purebloods, half bloods, and muggles. But one should not get into great, painful details of the past while the future; a full year ahead of the war incident was bursting with new life and excitement.  
  
Draco's eyes ran pass the threesome that had been nicknamed "The Golden Trio" ever since the last time Pansy declared herself as a virgin. In that case, Draco thought amusedly, it has been ages. Harry Potter a.k.a the-boy-who-refused-to-stop-living, Ron Weasley, the mentally slow boy who could turn redder than a tomato, and the girl, the only girl who dared to challenge him, Draco Malfoy in academics and much to his disappointment, won many a times. Pothead and Weasel were chatting animatedly while Granger deeply engrossed herself into the wondrous songs of the birds. Blasted birds.  
  
Hermione Granger was an extraordinary student that Hogwarts have seen in centuries, believed to be the smartest witch ever. But one can never interpret the complications of her mind.  
  
She was taken out from the trip through her mind by one of her bestfriends.  
  
"Hermione, don't you agree that the Chudley Cannons will win the championship this year?" Ron declared confidently.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure, Ron." Again, Hermione's mind decided to wander off, but then it halted and told her someone might be staring at her odd behavior.  
  
Harry merely rolled his eyes, as he knew that Hermione did not hear a single thing Ron said. "I doubt it Ron."  
  
Her intricate mind never failed her and Hermione cautiously spun around. To her horror (would be other girls' delight), she found Draco Malfoy looking at her with the uttermost strange expression on his aristocratic face. Suddenly, the boy stood up and left the Great Hall. It was not until at least three minutes later that Hermione had noticed other students were piling out, too. 8:55AM. Classes will start in 5 minutes.  
  
Quickly grabbing her books, quills, and parchments, Hermione ran frantically to her first class of the day. Double Potions with the Slytherins. Oh the joy. Harry and Ron were not far behind her heels.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, you're late." Prof. Snape smiled.  
  
"Professor, it's only nine o' clock. We're right on time!" Hermione protested, she breathed heavily from carrying all of her books and running down the stairs into the damp dungeon.  
  
"You're supposed to be here at precisely nine o' clock. You're thirty seconds late. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Snickers could be heard from the Slytherins' side of the room. The trio knew better than to argue with the deranged Potions Prof. They calmly took their seats in the back of the dungeon and did not let the Slytherins take joy if they wallowed in their anger.  
  
Potions class came and went without much disturbance, but only if you leave out Neville constantly falling out of his seat. What made him kept falling, no one knew. Maybe the Slytherins did, for whenever he fell, they would slap each other with joy.  
  
Herbology class came and the Gryffindor were again, so quite fortunate to share this class with the Slytherins. However, there was a small, not quite oblivious detail that Hermione did not notice between the transitions of the two classes. The minor piece of information was not directed until Lavender; the Gossip Queen herself had purposely pointed out to her dear friend Hermione that everyone was paired off for the spring season. Couples were busy and buzzing as the bees themselves.  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with me." Hermione argued, taking wide strides at a time as hopes to getting away from the persistent Lavender. But to no avail, Lavender was right along side her.  
  
"My inside information was told me that we'll be having a spring celebration party soon and goodness, Hermione, it has become my goal this year to find you a date."  
  
Hermione stopped walking immediately. "Your goal?" She frowned. "I'm not hopeless."  
  
"I wouldn't agree with you on that one." Lavender crossed her arms defiantly. "When's the last time you went on a date?"  
  
The Head-Girl opened her mouth to speak, but abruptly closed it.  
  
"My point exactly." Lavender grinned. "I'll make a list and we'll go over the candidates...let's say... at dinnertime." Then she was off, her brown hair bouncing her.  
  
Hermione was left with her mouth wide-opened and speechless as ever.  
  
"Watch it, Granger. You wouldn't be wanting to set a fly trap now." Malfoy smirked as he casually strolled pass.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." She snapped.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that girl. Desperate needs to get laid?"  
  
Hermione blushed ten shades of red. "No I don't."  
  
"Aw, come on now. You aren't bad. Tell you what, you can open a business. I'll be your first customer if you weren't a Gryffindor."  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy."  
  
"You'll be joining me right? I sure hate to do it by myself."  
  
"Argh!" Hermione pushed Malfoy out of the way and stomped angrily to the Greenhouse.  
  
"Spring is blooming and so did she." Blaise commented and grinned. "She got a nice arse."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and wondered how he had put up with seven years of Blaise's perverted comments.  
  
"Man, you live in a room next to hers. I screw her already if I were you."  
  
"Zabini, I'm quite glad you're not me. Otherwise I screw anything that has breasts and walks."  
  
"Hey! I'm deeply offended by that." Blaise said mockingly.  
  
It was then that Ginny Weasley decided to walk inside the castle from her Care of Magical Creatures class. She strutted by Blaise who couldn't help but look at her behind.  
  
"Damn, she's a hot one."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Are you that desperate? Screw Weasel's kid sister? That's just sick."  
  
* * *  
  
Prof. Sprout greeted her students with a cheery smile as she was walked into the brightly lit greenhouse.  
  
"Spring! My favorite season of the year! The flowers, the trees, and the plants are blooming!"  
  
Her eyes flashed with mischief and the students knew what it knew. It was either she introduce them to a man-eating plant or plant that would make them fall hopelessly in love with the first person they see. The first one sounds like heaven.  
  
"Today class, we'll be investigating the Amora Plant or the Love Plant."  
  
The boys groaned. It was like déjà vu.  
  
"After all, it is spring, and love tends to blossom in the spring along with the beautiful flowers."  
  
The girls sighed dreamily, except Hermione of course.  
  
"You'll all be paired off into partners."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."  
  
How did I know she was going to do that? Hermione thought hopelessly.  
  
"Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley." Dear Ron.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom" Poor Harry.  
  
And so on and so forth.  
  
Hermione gloomily took her parchments and quills and dragged her legs to the table, which Malfoy sat. He smirked at her dismay.  
  
"Wow, isn't this coincidence. We're working together on a love plant." He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Ah, I see. PMS."  
  
Hermione's cheeks burned fiercely. "You're such a prat." She mumbled.  
  
"I do what I do best."  
  
The Amora Plant placed infront of them began to glow an eerie pink color. The pink color alone gave Draco the chills spite the warm weather, but it was an EERIE PINK glow. Blasted thing.  
  
"Hey Granger, is it supposed to be glowing like that?" Draco nudged Hermione and pointed to the plant.  
  
"I don't know." She answered simply.  
  
"Damn. For once, Granger doesn't know the answer."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Hermione looked around the greenhouse to see if any of the other Amora plants are glowing. Strangely, it was only them.  
  
"Our plant is the only one glowing." Hermione informed the already observant Draco.  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor. Great observation Granger." Draco remarked dryly.  
  
"It's still glowing."  
  
"No shit. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I better go ask the professor." Hermione started off, but Draco held her arm. "What is it?"  
  
"Look," He pointed to the plant. "What the hell is it doing?"  
  
"Oh class," Professor Sprout clapped her hands to get the students' attention. "I've carefully picked the plants that wouldn't bloom for another two weeks. But if and when it blooms, the flower will be absolutely beautiful but whoever breathes in the pollen from the blooming flower... well... how do I say this... they'll be in for a quite surprise.  
  
Draco and Hermione nervously looked at each other and then their eyes diverted back to the flower.  
  
The words spew out of their mouths at once. "Oh shit."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn Granger, you're heavy." Once the words left Draco's lips, he felt a strong smack against his cheek.  
  
Hermione stood up and brushed the dirt off her cloak.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked while massaging his red cheek.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione looked around. They were no longer in the greenhouse, but they were in a green world. The grass beneath her feet were luscious, the frilly flowers blossomed with grace and held their faces out to the sun.  
  
"You're useless today, Granger. Did you know that?"  
  
Hermione glared at him and if looks could kill, Draco would certainly have died a million deaths by now.  
  
The river behind trickled gently and the sound of rushing water sent a soothing sensation throughout Hermione's body. She felt so relaxed and peaceful.  
  
"Goodness, Granger, I hope you're not sleeping on me."  
  
"If I slept, it wouldn't be on you."  
  
"Dirty mind," He grinned. "I wasn't even thinking about that."  
  
Hermione blushed and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"Away from you. I'm ignoring you."  
  
"Granger, are you angry at me?"  
  
Hermione turned her head to Draco. "Whatever gave you that ridiculous idea?" Her voice could not be dripping with any more obvious sarcasm.  
  
She sat down by the river and took off her shoes. Her feet sank into the cool water and Hermione shuddered from the sudden cold. Draco decided to join her.  
  
"We don't even know where we are." Draco muttered.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing."  
  
"How so?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Leave me alone. I need to think."  
  
Spite the odds, Draco compelled to her wish. He left her and wandered aimlessly to the other side of the grassland where he threw flat stones across the lake and they skittered across the water surface.  
  
The sun beat down on Hermione and she took off her school robe to reveal a white blouse and a short blue plaid skirt. Many minutes passed and the silence between the two stood like a brick wall.  
  
"Granger!" Draco finally called out. He grew restless and there's the fact that he ran out of stones. "Merlin, witch! I'm hungry as hell. We better figure out how to get back to school or at least somewhere with food!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys. They always think with their stomachs.  
  
"Click your heels twice and say 'I want to be at Hogwarts.'" She replied.  
  
Malfoy groaned loudly and strutted to where Hermione sat. He flopped down onto the grass and let his eyes rest upon the river.  
  
"Catch some fish." Hermione suggested.  
  
Draco looked at her like she said Neville passed Snape's class. "Are you crazy woman?!"  
  
"Why? Malfoy can't catch a little fishie?" She teased.  
  
Offended by her comment, Draco tossed off his school robe and was determined to prove Hermione wrong.  
  
"Of course I can catch a fish. As a matter of fact, they'll be flocking to be eaten by my devilishly handsome looks." He stated arrogantly.  
  
"You're so cocky."  
  
"Not now hon, after dinner."  
  
He pulled off his fine black leather shoes and rolled up his pants. Malfoy scrunched his nose and wondered how the hell he got himself in this predicament.  
  
The cold water rushed to Malfoy's feet and he shivered at the cold impact.  
  
"Now, watch the master."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and amusedly watched him.  
  
A fish swam by Draco's feet and he immediately stooped down to catch it between his hands. If one ever fished, then one should know, fishes are quite slippery and could not be caught by one's hands so easily. The fish swan easily away from Draco's grasp.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck." He cursed. He tried for a few more times and the results were always the same. The fishes got away.  
  
"Blasted fuckwits."  
  
Hermione doubled over with roaring laughter. Never in her life had she seen anything so hilarious. Malfoy, with his pants rolled up, drenching wet could not catch a fish.  
  
Malfoy glared at her for provoking him so. "Why don't you try to catch one Granger?"  
  
Hermione stopped laughing and smiled at him. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the grass field. When she returned, she held a sharp long wooden stick in her hands.  
  
"Watch the master, huh?" She grinned.  
  
Malfoy twitched his nose with annoyance.  
  
Hermione waddled into the river and stood as still and silent as a mouse.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy blurted.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A few minutes passed before Hermione struck, with her long spear, she skillfully pierced a fish and proudly showed it to Malfoy's surprised face.  
  
"How in Merlin's hat did you do that?" He asked, trying not to sound so interested.  
  
"I went camping with my dad and he showed me." She answered as she tossed the fish onto the riverbank and started her hunt again.  
  
"Camping?"  
  
"It's a Muggle thing."  
  
* * *  
  
The two fishes Hermione caught and one Draco caught after Hermione showed the technique to him roasted by the blazing fire. Either one knew how many hours had passed since they've been in this strange world. The sun still shone high in the sky and did not give hints as to when it would be setting.  
  
The birds sung their songs, chirping merrily, much to Draco's annoyance and Hermione's pleasure.  
  
Even in this world, Draco though angrily. These damn bloody birds.  
  
Hermione and Draco's wet clothes were hung to dry on the tree branches and the only piece of clothing that shielded their bodies from the world was their school robes.  
  
"I don't see how that Amora plant could've transported us to another world." Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
"Me either. After we finish eating, we should figure out how to get back."  
  
"Harry and Ron must be worried sick about me."  
  
"Who cares about those two shitbricks?"  
  
The Head-Girl glared at him. "They're my friends."  
  
"I'm starting to think those two are more than friends."  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"You're right there and not one of them has plucked up the courage to ask you out cause damn woman, you got an excellent pair of tits."  
  
"W-wha-?!" Hermione immediately looked at her chest and blushed crimson. The top part of her robe hasn't been fully closed. "You perverted ferret!"  
  
"Hey," He grinned. "That's a compliment. I always thought you were flat."  
  
Hermione buried her face into her hands. "Gods, you're such... such—"  
  
"—such a handsome prat?" Draco suggested amusedly.  
  
"No. Such a male."  
  
"Unlike Pothead and Weasel, huh? Damn, I saw something they probably won't see in years to come."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Why did I have to stuck here with you?"  
  
"Most girls would kill to be in your shoes."  
  
"I'm not like most girls."  
  
"I can clearly see that... virgin."  
  
In less than a blink of an eye, Draco was harshly slapped across the face. "Bejesus, woman!"  
  
"Serves you right." She said hotly.  
  
The pair ate in silence. Hermione, feeling a bit insecure, had to keep making sure her robe was fully closed and prayed that her clothes would dry faster. That bloody git! That bloody damn prat! Hermione ranted through her mind. Of all people!  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking about you." Hermione replied slyly.  
  
"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I love to take a rope and strangle you to death. Then drench you in fuel and set your body ablaze. And chop up your body into tiny pieces and feed them to man-eating piranhas."  
  
"My, my Granger, I didn't know you loved me that much."  
  
She playfully pushed him and giggled. Draco caught Hermione's hands and held on to them.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered her name sensually for the first time. Slowly, he pulled her closer and captured her intoxicating lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione was shocked, but as her brown eyes looked into pools of gray, she succumbed into the sensations of ecstasy. Their tongues intertwined and the hot, burning feeling of his kiss sent a jolt of bliss throughout her body.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" Shouting voices flew in and out of Hermione's ear. She slowly opened her eyes and the unfocused image blurred in her eyes.  
  
"Merlin," She choked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hermione! You're alive!" Ron hugged her tightly.  
  
"Give her some space now!" Prof. Sprout demanded. "The girl needs to breathe!"  
  
The Prof. kneeled down next to the nearly conscious Hermione who groaned with feelings of dizziness and daze. Her mind spun around and her jumbled thoughts did not help with her insanity.  
  
"Child, are you alright?" Prof. Sprout asked worriedly.  
  
The images of those around Hermione came into focus and the sounds finally became coherent.  
  
"Yes, Professor." She responded weakly. "What in Merlin's name happened?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Prof. Sprout wailed. "The Amora plant you and Draco were given was coming into full blown and it knocked the both of you into unconsciousness!"  
  
'The Amora Plant'... Hermione remembered. 'It was glowing... and then... I was somewhere with Draco... Draco... his kiss... It was all a deeply twisted dream?'  
  
"Speaking of the bloody git," Ron said, pointing to Draco's body lying on the floor a few inches away. "He's coming around."  
  
Harry helped Hermione stand up while Prof. Sprout attended to Draco who is currently spewing out incoherent curses as he stood up.  
  
"You'll be alright." Prof. Sprout smiled. "Thank the heavens."  
  
Harry and Ron rushed Hermione out of the Greenhouse, but before she left, she heard Draco's last words, "Blasted bird."  
  
* * *  
  
It was during the lunch hour that the hoots and screeches of owls filled the Great Hall. Hermione did not bother to think about Draco as her mind finally made the decision that everything that had happened was all a sick dream developed by her overworked mind. A bird swooped passed her head and dropped a small note onto her plate.  
  
Hermione cautiously unraveled the note and read it quickly. There were no words, no sounds, but only a simple picture.  
  
"A fish?" She spoke her thoughts a bit too loudly.  
  
"What was that 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." It was a quick reply and Hermione gathered her books and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Her mind did not fully registered as to whom the note might be from until she ran into the Dragon himself. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy!" She exclaimed quietly. "Just the person I'm looking for."  
  
"Aw, Granger. I didn't think you would come to me to be your first."  
  
"Shut it. I need to talk to you."  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.  
  
"What it is?" He asked, a bit bored as he examined his carefully manicured nails.  
  
"Did you have the same dream as me when you were knocked out by that Amora plant?"  
  
"Try to be a bit more precise Granger."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips into a stylized scowl. "Anything about fishes and birds?"  
  
However, she was careful to leave the part about the kiss. She had enough common sense to know that she should not let Malfoy think she was desperate or even think of the idea. Because of course, she was not.  
  
Malfoy eyed her carefully. "Fishes and birds?" He repeated.  
  
"So did you?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Perhaps?!" Hermione raked her hair with frustration. "Damn, you never answer properly!"  
  
"How about this answer?"  
  
Malfoy snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Before she could protest, Draco's lips were planted onto hers. As soon as Hermione started to respond to the enthralling kiss, Malfoy moved away and coolly strolled out of the room.  
  
His head turned around and he said, smirking, "Yeah, Granger. I did dream about them blasted fishes and birds."  
  
* * *  
  
THE END  
  
* * *  
  
So how was it? Did you like it? Please rate/review. =)  
  
. 


End file.
